Industrial vehicles such as fork lift trucks and the like have been widely adopted because of their responsive performance in a variety of jobs. These lift trucks are offered with differently fueled power plants because of ecological reasons associated with the use of the lift trucks in restricted, indoor applications or because of economical factors. For example, these machines are being offered in gas, liquified petroleum (L.P.) gas and diesel fuel powered versions, or in easily convertible combinations thereof. In each instance, it is necessary to allow convenient access to many of the operating components within the compact confines of the lift truck for servicing purposes.
More particularly, many lift trucks have centrally disposed compartments with swing-up hoods to expose various engine and transmission components for daily maintenance. But such swinging hoods or covers require freedom in which to pivot, so that this imposes restrictions on the placement of an external fuel tank on the upper surfaces of the lift truck body. In the past, cylindrical L.P. gas tanks have been mounted in a horizontal manner on the top of the removable rear counterweight. Unfortunately, in this general location, the fuel tank interferes with the upward swinging movement of the compartment hood and the quick removal of the counterweight as is frequently necessary when loading the lift truck aboard a ship.
In addition, in order to meet certain safety requirements and to obtain Underwriter Laboratory Approval these fuel tanks must be mounted in a predetermined manner. For example, the fuel tank should not protrude outwardly beyond the sides of the lift truck where it might be damaged.